1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game goals and more particularly to game goals for miniature game versions of rugby, football, basketball, and soccer type games, which include games such as soccer, ice hockey, roller hockey, field hockey, team handball, water polo, and lacrosse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games played by teams of players on large out-of-door and in-door fields, such as rugby, football, basketball, and soccer type games, including soccer, ice hockey, roller hockey, field hockey, team handball, water polo and lacrosse, have long been the subject of miniaturization so that one or two players can play a simulation of the game at home, such as on a table top or on the floor.
One such game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,867 issued to Kelvin P. Kemp Mar. 29, 1988 for a Finger Football/Finger Rugby Game, incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
What are needed for these games are goal posts that can be easily disassembled for storage. The components should be capable for use for multiple types of goals, such as for football and rugby. Also the goals should be safe for use by children. In particular, certain components of the goals should be made of soft, flexible materials, so that even if a child falls on the goals no damage to the child's eyes or other easily damaged portions of the body will occur.